Build Phone
The is Kamen Rider Build's personal smartphone and one of his inventions.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/buildphone/ It can also transform into the Machine Builder Rider Machine by utilizing the Lion Fullbottle. History The Machine Builder was temporarily borrowed by Kamen Rider Cross-Z during the final battle with the Bikaiser. Apps The Build Phone, like regular smartphones, is equipped with mobile apps. *'Helmet:' This app appears when the BuildPhone is in its vehicle mode. When activated, a motorcycle helmet will materialize for Sento or a passenger rider to wear. *'Mail:' An Email app. Usually used to read messages sent to the phone and announces a message has come with the retro phrase "You've got mail!". MB Helmet.jpg|Build Phone's Helmet materialize app BP Mail.jpg|Build Phone's Email app The Build Phone consists of the following parts: * - A mechanism built into the phone that takes an inserted Fullbottle's components to create energy needed for transforming to bike mode. * - The screen. It has a function that repairs scratches and minor damage sustained in battle or accidental drops. * - The outer protective parts that protect internal mechanisms. High strength metal with excellent resistance are used. * - The slot that Fullbottles are inserted into. It feeds Fullbottle Components into the Rebuild Module to provide energy for transformation. Machine Builder }} The is the vehicle mode of the Build Phone.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/machinebuilder/ The Machine Builder is equipped with GPS navigation and is equipped with that have a multi-directional air injection system. This allows the bike to remain perfectly balanced and at full speed can run up and down slopes, the sides of buildings or the Sky Wall. The on the handle bars is equipped a high beam headlight along with thermal and infrared sensors to see enemies in the dark or in hidden areas. The Front Gear Light can also extend outward for combat use, rotating at high speed like a buzzsaw and using an unnamed Rider Break attack to ram right through objects or a large enemy such as the Guardian Union State mechas. The Guard Red Cowl covering the bike is made from a special armor material that is super durable and protects the internal components of the bike from damage, able to withstand any attack by a Smash. The Machine Builder's seat cushion is automatically adjustable to provide its occupants with a comfortable ride and adjusts to negate some of the force of impact from rougher travel on uneven terrain, during a battle or from high jumps. The draws power from the enlarged Lion Full Bottle to maximize output allowing the bike to achieve explosive bursts of speed. It can also create a saw blade energy construct by Build going at full speed and executing a wheelie. The front tire then begins to glow in a golden aura that transforms into a saw blade to slice obstacles or targets. The handlebars and throttle have a computer system that allows the Machine Builder to read the user's driving ability and habits, then optimizes performance to better be utilized by whomever is driving it. The bike can also use its phone apps for various functions, including a cell phone, radar and materializing helmets for the driver and a passenger to wear using a built in touch screen display. In episodes 29 and 30, Build uses an unknown Fullbottle to insert in the Build Phone due to the fact that the Lion Bottle was in Blood Stalk's possession. Appearances: Build Episodes 1-7, 10, 12, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build 29, 30, 49 Gallery Build Rider Break ver 1 .png|High Balancer Tire Energy Strike Build Rider Break ver 2.png|Front Gear Light Energy Strike Fullbottle is a Fullbottle used by Build to Best Match with Wolf Fullbottle and access SmaphoWolf Form. The Smapho Halfbody resembles Build Phone and its "apps", with its corresponding weapon, the functions in a similar manner to the aforementioned device, with the exception of Machine Builder's ability.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/build-smaphowolf-form/014.html - Bike Fullbottle= is a Fullbottle used by Build to Best Match with Same Fullbottle and access SameBike Form. The Bike Halfbody resembles Machine Builder. }} Notes *This marks the first time since Gaim that a Rider Machine is stored/concealed in a portable device. **Both Rider Machines require the use of the series collectible to summon them, however this marks the first time since Kamen Rider OOO ''that the collectible is used to change something other than itself into the Rider Machine. ***Unlike OOO, with only the Cell Medals used to initiate the transformation, a more direct reference to the main Rider's power source being responsible for a Rider Machine's activation can be taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki's Final Vent with Dragranzer. ***Bike Gamer is debatable as while prior instances are drawn directly from the arsenal, the original source of the Rider Machine is a Rider. *It is also the first Rider cellphone device to transform into a Rider Machine. *The use of a feline-themed trinket to activate a mode change (albeit into the actual Rider Machine) is similar to the use of the Tora Candroid on the Ridevendor. *The idea of a email messaging app having the "you've got mail!" audio announcement is a bit dated, as most email systems used that in the 1990s during the dial-up era of the internet such as AOL Mail and modern ones use audible pings or chimes. But a smartphone's notifications can be customized, so it is likely Sento chose that custom notification sound out of personal preference. Appearances Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Cellphone device